picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Lillian Disney
center|684x684px ---- | date de décès = 16 décembre 1997 | lieu de décès = Holmby Hills, Los Angeles, Californie, | âge au décès = 98 | nationalité = | profession = Intervalliste et secrétaire pour les Studios Disney (avant son mariage avec Walt) puis femme au foyer | activité principale = | activités autres = | formation = | hommage = Introduite aux Disney Legends en 2003 | ascendants = Jeanette Short Bounds (mère) Willard Pehall Bounds (père) | conjoint = Walt Disney (13 juillet 1925 — 15 décembre 1966) John Louis Truyens (1969 — 24 février 1981) | descendant = Diane Marie Disney Miller (fille biologique) Sharon Mae Disney Brown Lund (fille adoptive) | famille = BoundsPour plus d'informations sur la famille Bounds, voir ici., Disney | signature = }} Lillian Marie Bounds Disney'''Bien qu'elle ait épousé un homme nommé John Louis Truyens après la mort de Walt, il semble que Lillian n'ait pas pris le nom de famille de ce dernier, puisqu'il ne figure pas sur sa pierre tombale, contrairement à sa fille Sharon, qui y arbore son nom de jeune fille, ainsi que les noms de famille de ses deux époux (cf : en.wikipédia). (15 février 1899 — 16 décembre 1997), née '''Bounds, surnommée « Lilly » ou encore « Madame Queen » (« Mrs. Queen »), plus connue sous le simple nom de Lillian Disney, est une intervalliste et secrétaire états-unienne ayant travaillé pour la société Disney. Elle est également connue pour être l'épouse du célèbre Walt Disney, ainsi que la mère spirituelle du personnage de Mickey Mouse. Biographie thumb|left|Une des rares photographies de Lillian Disney enfant.|216x216px Née le mercredi 15 février 1899 à Spalding, en Idaho, aux États-Unis, sous le nom complet de Lillian Marie Bounds, la jeune femme est issue d'une famille très humble. Dernière d'une fratrie de dix enfants, elle est la fille de Jeanette Short Bounds et Willard Pehall Bounds, qui travaille en tant que forgeron et maréchal fédéral. La fillette passe la plus grande partie de son enfance à Lapwai, sur le territoire de la tribu indienne des Nez-Percés. En décembre 1923, la campagnarde déménage à Los Angeles pour trouver un emploi, rejoignant sa sœur Hazel Cottrell, qui y a émigré quelques années plus tôt. La même année, alors que Roy et Walt Disney recherchent une assistante pour les épauler dans leur travail sur la série des Alice Comedies, le second demande à sa secrétaire, Kathleen Dollard, si elle connaîtrait quelqu'un ayant les qualités requises pour pourvoir le poste. Quelques temps après, la secrétaire en parle à son amie Lillian, fraîchement débarquée d'Idaho, en lui disant au préalable, en plaisantant : Texte original : Le poste se trouvant à quelques minutes à pied de chez elle, Lillian Bounds se rend au Kingswell Studio pour passer un entretien d'embauche. La première fois qu'elle rencontre Walt, il ne porte pas de costume, arborant simplement .En version originale : . À l'issue de cette entrevue, Walt engage la jeune femme comme secrétaire et intervalliste pour 15 $ par semaine. Walt propose régulièrement à Lillian et Kathleen de les ramener chez elles avec le vieux pick-up que son frère a acheté. Un soir de 1924, alors qu'il est très tard, la collègue de Lillian est la première déposée : lorsque Walt ramène Lillian, cette dernière lui raconte son enfance dans l'Idaho ; cela émeut M. Disney, qui tombe réciproquement sous le charme de son employée. Dans la soirée, la jeune femme et son patron s'échangent leur premier baiser. Définitivement émouchée de son employeur, Lillian propose maintes fois à son amoureux de rencontrer ses parents. Walt refuse, voulant d'abord économiser 40 $ pour s'acheter un costume et faire bonne impression. Le tête-à-tête se fait finalement en 1925. Lors de celui-ci, Walt réalise un de ses rêves : obtenir la main de Lilian. thumb|right|200x200px|Lillian et Walt, tenant leur fillette tant attendue (Diane Disney) dans leurs bras. Après son mariage le 13 juillet 1925, Lilian Disney arrête sa carrière d'intervalliste et de secrétaire pour se consacrer à la construction d'une descendance pour son mari.Bien que Lillian collabore exceptionnellement avec sa belle-sœur Edna Disney, sa sœur Hazel Cottrell et son époux Walt Disney sur le court-métrage ''L'Avion fou, sorti le 15 mai 1928 en version muette. Lors d'un voyage en train en 1928, Walt montre des croquis d'une de ses créations à Lillian : une souris nommée « Mortimer Mouse ». Rétorquant qu'elle trouve cette appellation , Lillian propose de l'appeler « Mickey Mouse »On peut noter que c'est finalement un rat anthropomorphe, accessoirement rival de Mickey dans le cœur de Minnie, Mortimer Ratino (Mortimer Mouse en version originale), qui hérite du nom d'origine de la souris.. Petite anecdote : le prénom de Mickey provient de Mickey Rooney, interprète travaillant alors pour la Walt Disney Compagny. Lillian et les enfants thumb|266x266px|left|Lillian et Walt Disney en compagnie de leurs filles Diane (à droite) et Sharon Disney (à gauche), en 1959. Quelques temps plus tard, Lillian tombe deux fois enceinte. Néanmoins, la grossesse se conclut à chaque fois par un échec. Les deux fausses couches de Lillian sont de véritables épreuves pour le couple, qui s'imagine alors ne pas avoir d'héritier. Néanmoins, en 1933, Lillian tombe une troisième fois enceinte. Walt, tout excité à l'idée de la venue de l'enfant, change une pièce de leur maison en nursery et la fait décorer en bleu et rose.En effet, à ce moment-là, on ne connaît pas encore le sexe du bébé. Finalement, le 18 décembre 1933, Lillian accouche d'une petite fille prénommée Diane Marie Disney. En janvier 1937, après trois autres fausses couches consécutives, les époux Disney prennent la décision d'adopter. C'est ainsi que Sharon Mae Disney (née sous X, le 21 décembre 1936) vient agrandir la famille. Dans l'objectif de tenir loin d'eux la presse américaine, Walt et Lillian font récupérer Sharon à l'hôpital par le jardinier et la gouvernante de Diane. Pour préserver l'équilibre familial, le couple bannit le sujet-même de l'adoption de leur foyer, et efface toute preuve permettant de remonter à la famille biologique de Sharon. thumb|right|Sunnee, la chienne des Disney, en compagnie de ses maîtres.|252x252pxLes heureux parents procurent une grande affection à leurs petites filles, qui se transforme en une obsession de leur sécurité. En effet, dès leur plus jeune âge, le couple interdit à Sharon et Diane de sortir jouer toutes seules dans le voisinage. À l'époque où les fillettes sont encore bébés, le couple fait poser des barreaux aux fenêtres de la nursery installée dans la maison familiale, pour éviter une quelconque tentative d'enlèvement. Malgré tout, dans certaines interviews réalisées dans les années 2000-2010, Diane avoue avec beaucoup de nostalgie que Lillian et Walt ont été de très bons parents. Après la mort de son époux Walt Disney meurt le 15 décembre 1966, des causes d'un cancer du poumon. Devenue veuve après quarante-et-un de mariage, Lilian met un certain temps à se remettre du décès de son époux. En 1969, elle se remarie avec un certain John Louis Truyens. Il meurt le 24 février 1981. En 1971, Lillian réalise l'un des derniers projets de Walt en participant à la création de la California Institute of the Arts, école d'arts basée à Valencia (banlieue de Los Angeles, Californie). thumb|200x200px|left|Lillian en compagnie de son mari Walt, dans les années 1960. Le 12 mai 1987, Mme Disney annonce qu'elle fera un don de cinquante millions de dollars à la ville de Los Angeles, dans l'objectif de bâtir une nouvelle salle de concerts qui sera imaginée par l'architecte Frank Gehry. La salle Philharmonique, dont la construction débute en 2001, est achevée en octobre 2003. En 1994, une biographie sur Walt Disney, Walt Disney : Hollywood's Dark Prince (écrite par Marc Eliot) paraît. N'y reconnaissant pas l'image de son mari, Lillian rétorque à la presse : Traduit approximativement de l'anglais au français. Texte original : Décès et réactions thumb|right|L'emplacement de la pierre tombale de Walt et Lillian Disney, au Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Glendale). Leur plaque commémorative est souvent complètement obscurcie par des buissons.|200x200pxLa nuit du 16 décembre 1997, Lillian meurt des causes d'un accident vasculaire cérébrale. Selon ses proches, elle serait paisiblement décédée durant son sommeil. Elle est enterrée auprès de Walt, au Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Glendale). Veuve à deux reprises, « Madame Queen » laisse derrière elle une fille, dix petits-enfants et treize arrières petits-enfants. Sa mort a un assez grand retentissement dans le monde entier, étant évoquée dans un article du ''New York Times.Voir l'article ici (rédigé en anglais). Plus tard, plusieurs proches de Lillian s'expriment sur sa disparition. Roy E. Disney, neveu de Mme Disney et vice-président de la Walt Disney Company, dit : Traduit approximativement de l'anglais au français. Texte original : Le président de la Walt Disney Company, Michael D. Eisner, déclare : Traduit approximativement de l'anglais au français. Texte original : Dans une interview réalisée dans les années 2000, Diane Disney Miller, la fille aînée de Lillian, dit : .Version originale : . Récompenses et hommages thumb|left| , wagon du Disneyland & Santa Fe Railroad.|186x186pxAvant et après sa mort, plusieurs hommages ont été rendus à Lilian. En voici quelques uns parmi les plus marquants : *En 1955, à l'inauguration du premier parc Disneyland, Walt baptise un wagon du Disneyland & Santa Fe Railroad (chemin de fer à vapeur encerclant le parc) . C'est une référence à son épouse, connue sous le diminutif de . Par ailleurs, Lilian trouvait que la simple idée d'un parc était un véritable gouffre financier, et que le projet conduirait forcément à un échec total. *thumb|right|216x216px| , locomotive du Walt Disney World Railroad.En 1971, un train de quatre compartiment est ajouté au Walt Disney World Resort de Floride : le Walt Disney World Railroad. Chaque partie du train est nommée d'après une personnalité marquante des débuts de la Walt Disney Company. Ainsi, elles sont baptisées Walter E. Disney (Walt Disney), Roger E. Broggie (ami de Walt ayant travaillé pour lui comme imagineer), Roy O. Disney ''(Roy O. Disney), ainsi que (Lilian Disney). *thumb|left|216x216px| , bateau à vapeur inauguré en 1977.Dans les années 1970, la Walt Disney Imagineering Research & Development, Inc. crée une réplique d'un bateau à vapeur pour le parc Disney de Floride : . Une référence à la veuve Disney, qui inaugure elle-même l'attraction le 1 mai 1977. *En 2003, la communauté Disney introduit Lilian Disney aux Disney Legends. *Dans les années 2000, une nouvelle boutique souvenir ouvre ses portes au Disney Park (parc Disneyland des États-Unis) : Lilly's boutique. [[Fichier:Lilly's_boutique.jpg|thumb|La façade de la boutique souvenir Lilly's boutique.|200x200px]] *La mère de Mickey Mouse et Amelia Fieldmouse a été prénommée Lillian Toponi par des fans en hommage à Lillian Disney, mère spirituelle du personnage. Interprétation au cinéma [[Fichier:Lillian Disney dans L'ombre de Mary - La Promesse de Walt Disney.png|thumb|left|Lillian Disney, interprétée par Dendrie Taylor dans le film Dans l'ombre de Mary : La Promesse de Walt Disney.|200x200px]]Lillian Disney apparaît dans le film de 2013, Dans l'ombre de Mary : La Promesse de Walt Disney, interprétée par Dendrie Taylor. Dans ce film, il s'agit d'un personnage secondaire, voire tertiaire ; elle n'y fait que quelques apparitions en compagnie de Walt, incarné par Tom Hanks. En coulisses Travaux pour Disney thumb|200x200px|Une des rares « photographie couleur » du couple.Tous les courts métrages suivants font partie de la série Alice Comedies, réalisée de 1923 à 1927 (hormis le dernier) : #1 mai 1924 : Alice's Wild West Show. #1 juin 1924 : Alice's Fishy Story. #1 juillet 1924 : Alice and the Dog Catcher. #1 août 1924 : Alice the Peacemaker. #1 novembre 1924 : Alice Gets in Dutch. #1 décembre 1924 : Alice and the Three Bears. #15 décembre 1924 : Alice the Piper. #1 janvier 1925 : Alice Cans the Cannibals. #15 janvier 1925 : Alice the Toreador. #1 février 1925 : Alice Gets Stung. #15 février 1925 : Alice Solves the Puzzle. #30 mai 1925 : Alice's Egg Plant. #12 juillet 1925 : Alice Wins the Derby. #15 juin 1925 : Alice Loses Out. #23 juin 1925 : Alice is Stage Struck. #15 mai 1928 : L'Avion fou (Plane Crazy en version originale), de la série Mickey Mouse. Généalogie Sharon_disney_et_sa_famille_en_1936.jpg|Sharon Disney, fille cadette de Lillian et Walt, ici en compagnie de son mari William Lund et de ses enfants Victoria Brown et Brad et Michelle Lund. Brad_et_Michelle_Lund.jpg|Brad et Michelle, jumeaux de Sharon et William Lund, adultes. Amos_Clark_Short.jpg|Amos Clark Short, le grand-père maternel de Lillian. James_Lovelady_Bounds.jpg|James Lovelady Bounds, le grand-père paternel de Lillian, en 1905. Rachel_Linville_Bounds.jpg|Rachel Linville Bounds, la grand-mère paternelle de Lillian, en compagnie de son époux James, en 1906, à leur maison de Lapwai. Jeanette_Short_Bounds.jpg|La mère de Lillian, Jeanette Short Bounds (assise, au centre), en compagnie de six femmes de sa famille. Willard_Bounds.jpg|Le père de Lillian, Willard Pehall Bounds, en compagnie de son épouse Jeanette (tout à gauche), et de ses sœurs Nancy (tout à droite) et Bertha Bounds (en arrière). Cinq_des_petits-enfants_de_Lillian_et_Walt.jpg|Cinq des sept enfants de Diane Marie Disney Miller, fille de Lillian et Walt (de gauche à droite : Tammy, Chris, Joanna, Walter et Jennifer). Patrick_Disney-Miller.jpg|Patrick Disney-Miller, fils de Diane Disney Miller, fille aînée de Lillian. Phyllis_Bounds.jpg|Phyllis Bounds Detiege, nièce biologique de Lillian Disney. Cette photographie a été prise par le second époux de Phyllis, George Hurrell Sr. George_Hurrell_Sr..jpg|George Hurrell Sr., second mari de Phyllis Bounds, et donc ex-neveu par alliance de Lillian. David_Detiege.jpg|Cliché pris en 1945 où se trouve David Detiege, troisième conjoint de Phyllis Bounds, ainsi qu'ex-neveu par alliance de Lillian. Il est ici en compagnie de Betty Jean Detiege, sa petite sœur. Milt_Kahl.jpg|Milton « Milt » Kahl, quatrième et dernier partenaire de Phyllis Bounds, ainsi qu'ancien neveu par alliance de Lillian. *''Anne E. Smith'' (1830-1899) et Amos Clark Short (1836-1910), grands-parents maternels. *''Rachel Linville'' (1838-1908) et James Lovelady Bounds (1830-1914), grands-parents paternels. *''Jeanette Short'' (1854-1931), mariée à Willard Pehall Bounds (1854-1916), avec lequel elle a dix enfants (ici, sept présentés) : **'Roy Obediah Bounds' (1880-1962), marié à Ethel Bertha Hammond (1883-1962), avec laquelle il a quatre enfants : ***'Ruby Margarite Bounds' (1909-1963), épouse de Nicholas John Peirano (1907-1994) et mère de deux enfants : ****Une fille, Arlene Cecilia Peirano (1933-1987). ****Un fils, Nichols Anthony Peirano (1937-2005), marié à une certaine Peggy (?-2001). ***'Fern Myrtle Bounds' (1912-1976), femme de James Edward Clark (1909-1970). ***'Olie Roy Bounds' (1915- 1975), marié à Marion Lee (1918-1990), avec laquelle il a au moins une progéniture. ***'Catherine Jeanette Bounds' (1921-1985), épouse de Samuel W. Gibson (1912-1982). **'Grover Claude Bounds' (1885-1958), marié à Mary S. Wann (?-1970), père de : ***'Margaret L. Bounds' (1912-1975), femme de Christian W Tarp (1899-1895), parents de : ****'Richard Walters' et Louise Walters, Thilges par mariage. À eux deux, ils ont donné naissance à cinq enfants. **'Harry Hawcroft Bounds' (1887-1961), époux d'Elizabeth Menzes Galbraith (1887-1951), avec laquelle il a un fils : ***'Willard Russell Bounds' (1920-1974), père de deux filles : ****'Nickolette Bounds' (devenue Doering par mariage) et Coleen Bounds. **'Willard Wade Bounds', Sr (1890-1979), marié à Daise Holsclaw (1894-1967), avec laquelle il a au moins : ***Un fils nommé d'après lui, soit Willard Wade Bounds, Jr. ***Une fille nommée Phyllis Zane Bounds (1919-1983), mariée successivement à Thomas Celestin Hauret, George Hurrell Sr. (1904-1992) de 1944 à 1954, [[David Detiege|''David Detiege]] (1926-1984) de 1954 à 1958 puis 'Milton « Milt » Erwin Kahl' (1909-1987) de 1968 à 1978. Elle a trois enfants avec son second mari : ****'Clancy', '''Victoria' et Alexandra Hurrell. **'Lloyd James Bounds' (1895-1964), époux de Lorena Lane (1896-1993), avec laquelle il a un fils et une fille : ***'Lloyd Dale Bounds' (1925-1993). ***'Sandra Ruth Bounds' (1934-2000). **[[Hazel Cottrell|'Hazel Mae Bounds']] (1898-1975), d'abord mariée à Glenn Omer Sewell (divorce), puis à [[Bill Cottrell|''William H. Dennis « Bill » Cottrell]] (1906-1995). Elle a une fille avec son premier époux : ***'Marjorie Muriel Sewell''' (1916-1999), épouse de Marvin Aubrey Davis (1910-1998). **'Lillian Marie Bounds' (1899-1997), femme de [[Walt Disney|''Walter Elias Disney]] (1901-1966) de 1923 à 1966, puis de 'John Louis Truyens' de 1969 à 1981. Elle a deux filles avec son premier époux : ***'Diane Marie Disney''' (1933-2013), femme de Ronald William Miller (1933), qu'elle épouse le 9 mai 1954. Le couple a sept enfants ensemble : ****'Christopher Disney Miller' (1954). ****'Joanna Sharon Miller' (1956), épouse de Louis J. Runeare (1951) depuis 1978, avec lequel elle a deux enfants : *****'Nicholas Carcido Runeare' (1981). *****'Sebastian Disney Runeare' (1989). ****'Tamara Disney Miller' (1957), femme de Grant Scheer. ****'Jennifer L. Miller' (1960), épouse de Robert A. Goof depuis 1985. ****'Walter Elias Disney Miller' (1961). ****'Ronald William Miller, Jr.' (1963). ****'Patrick Disney Miller' (1967). ***'Sharon Mae Disney' (adoptée ; 1936-1993), épouse de Robert Borgfeldt Brown (1928-1967) du 10 mai 1959 au 14 septembre 1967, puis de William S. Lund, qu'elle épouse en 1968 et dont elle divorce par la suite. Elle a trois enfants de ses deux unions : ****'Victoria Diane Brown' (plus tard Lund, car adoptée par le second mari de sa mère ; 1966-2002). ****'Brad' et Michelle Lund (1970). Liens externes thumb|right|Lillian Disney, en 1935.|233x233px *Lillian Disney sur Disneydreamer.com (anglais). *Lillian Disney sur le Wikipédia francophone. *Lillian Disney sur le Wikipédia anglophone. *Lillian Disney sur le Disney Wiki anglophone. *Lillian sur Chronique Disney. *Lillian Disney sur Geni (anglais). *Romance de « Lily » et Walt exposée sur The Walt Disney Family Museum (anglais). *Relation amoureuse de Lillian et Walt exposée sur Disney Avenue (anglais). *Registre de population prenant en compte Lillian, ses nombreux frères et sœurs et leurs parents (anglais). Notes et références Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Personnalité décédée Catégorie:Personnalité américaine Catégorie:Famille Disney Catégorie:Personnalité introduite aux Disney Legends Catégorie:Personnalité féminine Catégorie:Famille Bounds Catégorie:Intervalliste Catégorie:Personnalité née en 1899 Catégorie:Personnalité décédée en 1997